


Thwarted Hibernation

by ArisuAmiChan



Series: Assassin Parents [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, infant, male/female - Freeform, young children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisuAmiChan/pseuds/ArisuAmiChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Displeased for Altaïr's being away, missing Darim's first birthday, and cranky from lack of rest, Maria gives her husband the duty of a lifetime: Putting a fussy child to sleep. Hopefully, Altaïr will have a God's blessing in doing so. And Malik's aid, as well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thwarted Hibernation

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Thwarted Hibernation a.k.a. Altaïr's Days as a Father  
>  **Characters:** Altaïr Ibn La'Ahad, Malik Al-Sayf, an infant Darim Ibn La'Ahad, Maria Thorpe-Ibn La'Ahad  
>  **Inspiration:** An Assassin's Creed comic on dA (when I find it again, I am crediting it to the artist on my profile) where Altaïr is throwing one of the children into a hay pile to soothe them with Maria watching. Her look is just pure murder. But I see Altaïr being more of a climber to get the kids to sleep, for some reason... So this came to mind!  
>  **Time Frame:** Year in story is 1196, a month after Darim's first birthday, which Altaïr easily missed while gone from Masayf, even with Maria's constant reminding via letters.

When he was sure it was snug, Malik patted the father's back.

"There, Altaïr. It should be sturdy. And Asah's assured me that the knot is strong. Darim is safe."

_And speaking of the first born to Altaïr and Maria, Darim was wailing in the sling the new mothers of Masayf used to carry their children while shopping._

"Malik, kill me." Altaïr murmured under the cries of his son, Malik only grinning like a mad man.

"Grandmaster, you know that is impossible. Not with that fireball of a wife of yours. She would eat me personally after hanging my balls on Darim's mobile."

"I am still waiting upon her to go through with that threat also..."

_As soon as he was in the fortress, Maria had found him, murder in her eyes and the wailing Darim in her arms. She gave Altaïr such a verbal lashing for being gone during the entire month of their son's birth._

_And settled the boy into his arms before uttering a few choice words in English and Arabic, shouting that she would get a long bath and sleep while he settled the infant down for his nap._

Hence why Malik was helping him and why Darim was in the sling crafted by Asah, an elderly village woman.

Malik pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Altaïr, we have tried everything. Honey and milk, walking through the village, rocking Darim, even having one of the mothers from the village try. All they managed to do was get him to burp."

"Can we try the honey and milk once more?" The new father asked, gaze darting around the fortress, feeling as if everyone was watching them both.

_They were, secretly. And discreetly, of course since Assassin's couldn't be outright staring at their Grandmaster and his second trying to lull the fledgling babe to sleep._

Malik cuffed him upside the head and pointed to the worn stone before them, handholds and cracks scattered over the nearly-peach colored stone.

 _"Climb._ Before Maria finds us and gives us a lashing with a blade instead of her words."

_Her sword arm never dulled, nor did the mother's blade after Darim was born._

Malik added as an afterthought, pointing to a carved window above their heads. "I will meet you on the fifth level of the fortress."

The Grandmaster nodded silently, and began the climb up as Malik made his way inside, Darim's wails loud as he slowly reached the first ledge, taking a break to check on the boy.

_Darim had fallen silent now, cooing happily and making grabbing motions with his hands, trying to reach the beaked hood his father was well known for._

Altaïr smiled at him. _He would be a strong assassin, and an even handsomer young man._

"You are lucky your mother hasn't discovered us, Darim. Else we'd _all_ get a nasty speech from her." Darim only laughed and clapped his hands, gurgling in the way that infants only knew how and making his father chuckle softly, he slowly climbing higher.

_The third ledge was where Altaïr stopped next, he lowering his head to check on the baby he and Maria created together._

Darim was silent now, eyes staring up at his father and blinking slowly, hands and arms stilled, boy nearing sleep.

" _Ammu_ Malik said to go to the fifth ledge, little one... Almost there." He said, looking up again and starting his climb to the final spot, rising into the widow after a short shimmy across, Altaïr slipping in over the glass-less ledge.

_He was inside and waiting for him as promised, was Malik, smirk on his face and Darim's light blanket in hand._

The male moved in close and whispered softly, not wanting to disturb the babe within the sling. "He is asleep now?"

Altaïr looked down and nodded, smiling at the sleeping face of his son, he gently brushing his index finger over a chubby and naturally red cheek.

"Yes, he is." If it wasn't for that sling over his torso, the man would have slumped against the wall.

Malik took Darim from the sling and gently rocked him, keeping him asleep.

_Altaïr did slump against the wall now and slid down it, sighing softly in relief. He and Malik would keep their balls, and neither had to die at Maria's blade that night._

"How did you know it would work?" The question left scarred lips, Malik smirking his only answer.

" _Ammu_ Malik has his ways, _Abi_ Altaïr."

" _Ommy_ Maria is pleased, I hope you both know." Color drained from the men's faces, Maria walking around Malik to take her baby boy back now that he was finally resting. "Altaïr, Malik. My deepest thanks... You have no idea how badly I needed a bath and rest."

Coughing into his fist, Malik stood tall and nodded. "It's no trouble, Maria."

Standing, Altaïr went to Maria and wrapped her into a warm embrace, gently swaying them as Darim slept, Malik watching with a fond smile. "He will be a fine young man one day, Maria."

"Just like his foolish father." She smiled, looking over her shoulder at the taller man, he nuzzling her cheek before giving her a sweet, lingering kiss.

Shaking his head, Malik stepped up to plate one last time that day. "Let me get Darim into his bassinet. Go see the cooks. I asked them to prepare a lunch for two to travel with."

Shocked, Altaïr stared at Malik. "You didn't have to."

"I _wanted_ to. Besides, I want to be _ammu_ a little longer."

Maria gently pulled away from Altaïr and handed Darim over, Malik leaning over when she waved her hand. _She kissed his cheeks in thanks, making him blush._

"Malik, you have no idea how grateful I am for this!" She said, carefully hugging him now. He smiled himself as well, Altaïr patting his back in thanks.

"Go enjoy yourself and your company. I'll keep everything under control here." He assured, mother and father going off to the kitchens to get the wicker basket awaiting them.

Taking the time to stare at the sleeping babe, the one-armed dai stood in front of the window to look outside. "Darim, be lucky you are still young. The troubles of love have yet to reach you, and you only need worry yourself of your mother and father being fools over the novices in training."

_He took a moment to lean out the window Altaïr came in through, glaring down at the the young members in training, they shaping up when one of their own noticed his watching gaze. Rauf waved to him in greeting, pointing to the trainees and shrugging, shaking his head._

Malik understood and smirked, nodding to the man in return. _They were all hopeless, compared to when Altaïr and Maria went into the combat ring with one another or him._

_Then they were awed how all three moved, how their blades sang when they made contact, how playful they could be as they taught the students how to dance in combat._

Things were beginning to look up for the Levantine Assassin Order...

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** I wrote fluffy cuteness and I wanna barf sugar. Shit, I need to punch something now.
> 
> Ammu means Uncle in Arabic, it's informal.
> 
> Abi means father and is more formal, like dad.
> 
> Ommy means mother and is informal, like how a child says mommy.
> 
> Do you know how hard it is to find written English equivalents for Arabic characters? It's not like Chinese or Japanese, where you can say _"Fùqīn"_ for father and _"Bà"_ for daddy in Chinese or _"Haha"_ for mother and _"Mama"_ for mommy in Japanese while writing? I was half tempted to C &P the Arabic characters into this and translate below.
> 
> I have no idea of AO3 works well with Arabic characters, but I rather be wrong and not risk trying my luck in all honesty.


End file.
